


Sweet Dreams (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Reader Takes Care of Kuroo, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: Kuroo wakes up after having a steamy dream about you. You decide to help him out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Sweet Dreams (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

You find yourself slowly shaken out of your deep slumber as you wake up to Kuroo shuddering on his side of the bed. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you turn to get a better look at him before realizing that he was groaning in his sleep. 

Was he having a nightmare?

A series of arduous practices these past few weeks, paired with the substantial workload that came with college prep classes, left your boyfriend incredibly stressed, which unfortunately, also meant frequent nightmares. Grimacing at the thought of how much he was currently carrying on his shoulders, you moved closer to him, wrapping an arm over his waist and lightly running your fingers through his thick locks in an effort to soothe him. Suddenly, you feel him tightly grip on to your arm, moving impossibly closer to you and rutting his hips against your thigh while letting out what sounded like whines.

Oh. That’s what this was. 

Before you could delve into the internal dilemma of whether you should wake him up and help him, or simply allow him to finally get some proper rest, he groggily opened his eyes before turning to you. Chuckling lightly, you kissed his cheek before teasing him.

“Good dream?”

“Very. Want me to tell you about it?” he shot back, donning his signature cheshire grin. 

In spite of his cheeky front, you knew that this was him asking for your permission to take things further. You felt yourself flush at the thoughtfulness of your boyfriend - even when horny, he was considerate enough to realize that you may not be up for anything this late. But goddammit, he had had a tough few weeks, and he deserved a little stress relief. What was a little lost sleep if it meant making Kuroo feel a bit better?

“Relax, baby, let me take care of you this time,” you whisper as you move on top of him, leaving a trail of hot kisses along his sharp jaw before reaching his lips. The contrast of his hand, gently caressing your cheek, with the burning passion of his kisses was dizzying. Paired with the harsh grinding of his hips below yours, you couldn’t help releasing a series of desperate whines into the kiss. 

Pulling away before you could get too lost in Kuroo’s ministrations, you made quick work of yanking his boxers down and slipping your panties off. Moving off of him, you swipe your fingers over your slickness, rubbing quick circles to prep yourself for him. He grasped blindly for the bedside drawer in search of a condom, his dark eyes remaining locked on your working fingers even as he was slipping it over his length. Satisfied, you finally move back to straddling him, placing your hands on his shoulders for support before sliding down on him. 

You loved it when it was fast and rough, with frantic hands rushing desperately to rip each other’s clothes off. The heat of your more passionate trysts (that usually ended up happening in places more risky than your bedroom), with his brutal thrusts and hard kisses, made you giddy. But this? Basking in the shimmering moonlight trickling in through the thin curtains as you watch his features contort with pleasure at your movements on top of him, reveling in the feeling of his calloused hands moving up your shirt - well, his shirt - to palm your breasts? 

You loved this too. 

Hearing him groan upon reaching orgasm, you threw your head back, practically grinding into him now while indulging in the delicious feeling of having him hit that one spot inside you. Knowing that he was watching you made you toss out all inhibitions as you let out a sinful whimper upon hitting your release. Gasping for air, you lay back down next to him, smiling as he pulls you into a sweet kiss. 

“I love you, Tetsu.”

“Hah, with how hot I am, of course you do. Look at how turned on you were just from hearing me moan in my sleep.”

“You sounded more like a dying seal, but sure. Now go to sleep, horndog.” 

You smile at his dramatic pretense of mock hurt at your teasing, closing your eyes as you feel the exhaustion slowly returning. Pulling you closer into his arms, he whispers quiet affirmations of his adoration for you, slowly lulling you back to sleep. 


End file.
